Microphones mounted on adjustable members are commonly used in conjunction with audio amplifiers for use in sound systems, inter-communications systems, and in paging systems. Microphones of this type, sometimes termed "gooseneck microphones", include a microphone module mounted at one end of a tubular rod, which in turn mounted on a base flange. The tubular rod, and hence the microphone, may be adjusted to the desired position by extending the rod from the base flange and locking the rod in position, such as by a locking nut.